grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 7.3: Crisis Vigilante
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 28,700 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 4 minutes. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 20 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 63,400 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Clear within 3 min 50 secs. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 91,300 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 3 heroes or less. *Escort Ramblin Archer. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: 139,300 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Use Hero Skills 25 times or less. *When cleared, the heroes HP must be 70% or higher. Crisis Vigilante Description "Trifling humans... Let me show you to your death!" Dialogue Grandiel: That is a great number of them. Swordsman: If we don't pass this place, we won't be able to get to where my comrades are. Kyle: Heh. If it's just them, they won't be able to oppose the new Kyle! Cindy: Sigh... He was easier to handle when he was hurting... ???: What in the world are you doing? Hanout: Why's it taking so long to deal with these inferior humans? Urca: Please forgive me. They were stronger than expected... Hanout: Damn it! If sister finds out... I'm... Hanout: Either way... Speed it up starting now. Hanout: Destroy all those that resist! Urca: Y,yes sir! Kyle: That guy... He's Belile's subordinate! Grandiel: It would be best to deal with them separately rather than together. Grandiel: Seeing as how one just left, let us attack now. ---- Vigilante Archer: Will we be able to leave here alive? Vigilante Spearman: Once this battle ends... I think I will head to my hometown and start a farm. Vigilante Archer: Man, don't say things like that! If you do then... Vigilante Spearman: This, this here was given to me by my girlfriend... Vigilante Archer: ACCK!!! Someone help me! ???: Do not lose hope just yet! Ronan: If we wait just a little bit longer, my comrades will come to save us. Ronan: Do not lose hope. Vigilante Archer: Man... Captain, you are so naive... Vigilante Spearman: As I told you earlier, your friends already ran away. Ronan: There is no way that is true. Ronan: We have overcome much more dangerous situations than this. Ronan: Without fail... they will return! Vigilante Archer: If those friends return, I will moonwalk! Arme: Ronan! Vigilante Archer: Hurrah! We're saved. Vigilante Spearman: I never doubted you for a second. I always believed that your friends would come save us. Hanout: You insects... Where do you think you're escaping? Kyle: What do you mean escaping? Our only plan was to defeat you guys! Hanout: Inferior humans, you must have all lost your minds! Hanout: I shall kill you all at once. Epilogue: Teroka's Knights Description "To get to Belile, you must infiltrate the castle walls!" Dialogue Vigilante Archer: Thank you very much. It is thanks to your help that we survived. Kyle: Heh. You're welcome. Vigilante Spearman: When the captain said his friends would be coming, honestly we had doubted him. Ronan: Enough with the captain... You really do not need to call me that... Vigilante Archer: No, you were the one that led us... Vigilante Spearman: Agreed. If it wasn't for captain, we would have surely died. Arme: Ronan is the same as ever! Lass: Have you by chance seen a demon by the name of Belile? Ronan: Yes, we know of him very well. Ronan: It just so happens that a little bit ago one of the vigilante witnessed him entering Teroka Castle. Kyle: Great! Then let's head inside Teroka Castle! Ronan: That will not be easy. Ronan: Currently, Teroka Castle has become the demon's stronghold. Ronan: If there is a way to at least infiltrate it... Lass: If that's it then there's no need to worry. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story